The invention concerns hydraulic port control apparatus having an open centre (neutral) position and including a cylindrical control piston disposed in a control cylinder, and having a control characteristic which satisfies primarily the demands arising in servo-assisted steering gear for motor vehicles. The hydraulic port control apparatus according to the invention may equally advantageously be constructed by simple manufacturing technology in a rotary piston embodiment or an axial-displacement piston embodiment.